


everyone's dancing but you, will you talk to me too?

by toflowerknights



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toflowerknights/pseuds/toflowerknights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: finn/bellamy + meeting at a masquerade ball</p>
            </blockquote>





	everyone's dancing but you, will you talk to me too?

Bellamy wasn't sure why he was still there. He had been at the unity day masquerade ball for at least twenty minutes and he was so bored he could feel himself fall asleep standing up. He shouldn't have come. The only reason he had was because Octavia almost had pushed him out of the door with a determined look on her face. "One of us should have fun at least," she had said and closed the door behind her. He was left feeling guilty and had dragged himself over to the mass hall where loud music could be heard echoing off the walls. Several girls had come up to him already, giggling together when they asked if he wanted to dance. They had all turned back the way they came with disappointed looks on their faces.

Bellamy scratched the tip of his nose, scrunched up his face when his face itched from the poorly constructed mask he was wearing. He looked around, wondering if there was something he could occupy himself with for an appropriate amount of time before he could return to his room without Octavia frowning at him. The mass hall, which usually was lit up, was now filled with dim lightning and shadowy corners. Bellamy saw a new group of girls come toward him and promptly left his spot at the door. He walked near the wall and ducked into the first dark corner he came across and realised with a relieved sigh that he was completely hidden from view.

"I'm sorry, but this dark and hidden corner is already taken." Bellamy jumped up in the air and determinedly ignored the surprised yelp he let out. A boy with his face covered by a worn out black mask was peering up at him from where he was sitting on the floor. His face was poorly lit but Bellamy could see that his lips was red and puffy and it looked like they had been bitten raw for the last hour. He was smiling slightly at Bellamy and raised a flask, which Bellamy accepted with a puzzled look. He sniffed at it suspiciously and coughed when the strong smell of alcohol. The kid laughed and Bellamy was never one to back down from a challenge. He took a large swig from the flask and swallowed quickly. He gave the flask back to the boy on the ground who reclaimed it with a small smile. He motioned for Bellamy to sit down and, even though Bellamy knew this would probably be a horrible idea, he complied.

"So, why are you completely set on no one knowing you're here?" the boy asked as he drank. His lips came away wet and Bellamy shrugged as he focused his gaze on the dance floor.

"Didn't really feel like dancing," he muttered. The boy nodded in agreement and his eyes glittered under his mask. "I'm Bellamy," he added, not really comfortable with not knowing the other guy's name.

"Pretty name," the stranger said and Bellamy felt his mouth drop open. That earned him another smile. "I'm Finn," he continued and then promptly launched into another question. "What section are you from?" Finn asked and Bellamy got the feeling that Finn was younger than him. And not used to waiting, evident by the impatient look on his face.

"Seventeen," he said and Finn hummed in disappointment. "Too bad," he said, but left no explanation as to why. He handed Bellamy the flask again and they traded it amongst themselves. Finn kept asking him questions and Bellamy wondered why it felt so easy to reply. He tried to ask Finn questions in return, It wasn't long before Bellamy felt a pleasant buzz hum through his body. Finn was leaning heavily against his side and laughed at the people dancing in front of them. Bellamy felt slightly ridiculous wearing his mask when they barely could see each other anyway. He pointed this out to Finn who hummed against his shoulder.

"I bet you're really cute underneath that mask of yours," Finn said, completely honest and open, and Bellamy could feel himself blush. He was used to people flirting with him, but not this openly. "I'm serious. All those freckles... I bet they stretch further down than your face. Am I right?"

"Shut up," Bellamy said hoarsely and Finn clamped down a hand on his thigh. "Are you not used to this, Bellamy?" Finn whispered against his ear. Bellamy shivered as he felt Finn's breath travel down his neck. "Haven't anyone told you how fucking pretty you are?" Bellamy shook his head, protesting to himself. "Well, you are." Bellamy found his voice.

"Not pretty," he mumbled and Finn laughed throatily. "Yes, you are. So fucking pretty. I noticed you the minute you walked through the door." Bellamy felt the hand rub against the fabric of his pants and he subconsciously spread his legs a bit. How did this fucking kid make him feel like this? Every fiber of his being was buzzing with more than alcohol and he closed his eyes to take in the sensations. Finn's index finger trailed the inseam of his pants and got dangerously close. Bellamy all of a sudden wondered what would happen if he let him.

"Bellamy," Finn said roughly, almost too low for him to hear. "Look at me."

Bellamy was so wired to listen to Octavia's every word and that apparently worked for Finn as well, seeing as Bellamy almost gave himself a whiplash in his hurry to turn his head toward Finn. Finn's eyes were dark underneath his mask, and they flickered form Bellamy's own, down to his lips and back. Then slow, so fucking slow, he leaned forward and placed a short kiss on Bellamy's lips. And another one. And one after that, each one longer than the next. His fingers dug almost painfully and that made his mind clearer, which in turn made him realise what a bad idea this was. What it didn't do though was make him pull back. He opened his mouth, let Finn lick his lips, before pulling him into a bruising kiss. He tasted like alcohol and kissed him so confidently Bellamy wondered how many people he kissed before. How many boys.

The hard materials of their masks clashed and Bellamy hit his nose in the process. He grunted in pain, let Finn pull him closer and smiled against Finn's lips. He liked the way they felt against his. Liked that he could feel some stubble against his cheek and that he obviously wasn't in charge of the kiss. Finn, as playful as his personality was, was vicious in his kisses and it made the hair on Bellamy's neck stand in pleasure. Finn bit down harshly on his bottom lip and that made Bellamy moan loudly, which he quickly cut off. He didn't want anyone to interrupt them. Finn let go of his lip and trailed light bites down his jaw and throat. Bellamy clamped his eyes shut and pressed his hand over his mouth. Tiny gasps escaped through his fingers and they made Finn laugh against his fragile skin. It sent vibrations through Bellamy's body and it made him keen with need.

Finn's hand was still on his leg and it made a slow path further up thigh. Just as he was about to place his hand between Bellamy's legs everything went bright. Bellamy blinked and tried to get used to the sudden interruption. "Party's over," a voice called and Bellamy's shoulders slumped. 

"Bet no one ever made you feel like that before," Finn said and squeezed his leg once more. Bellamy gave out a faint laugh. "Asshole," he said and pushed him away. Finn nodded in agreement and long strands of brown hair fell into his face. He reached out his hand and thumbed at Bellamy's lip. Bellamy felt his mouth fall open and blushed heavily when he realised that they weren't hidden by shadows anymore. Finn smiled slightly, raised his hand again and touched Bellamy's mask. Bellamy must have given some sort of sign, because Finn smiled and pulled it down. Cold air hit Bellamy's face and when he focused his eyes on Finn again he was surprised to see Finn's eyes stare at him with, what looked like, wonder.

"See, I told you," he mumbled and Bellamy wondered when Finn became shy. "Pretty." Bellamy barely had time to blush before Finn darted forward and placed a gentle kiss on Bellamy's lips. Then, when Bellamy opened his eyes, Finn was gone. For some reason he didn't mind. Sure, he was a bit disappointed that he didn't get to see Finn's face, but he had to admit that the thrill and excitement of what had happened tonight trumped that.

When he got back that night Octavia was waiting for him. "How was it?" she asked expectantly and Bellamy couldn't help but gently touch his lips.

"It was alright," he replied.


End file.
